


Агония

by xenosha



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Chronic Pain, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Над Детройтом бушует небывалая гроза.





	Агония

Он пытается выругаться, но спазм сдавливает горло – позвоночник тянется, будто на той пыточной машине со старых иллюстраций, и электрическими сигналами боль разносится по остаткам тела. За окном вспыхивает на мгновение свет. Адам не сразу понимает, что ничего не слышит, будто его снова оглушило ударом об отчаянно острое стекло.

Голова гудит так, будто она чугунная, монолитная, средневеково низкотехническая. Кажется, что его несёт в ледяном потоке, от холода сводит мышцы, норовят вытечь глаза; он вцепляется пальцами в виски, и от этого становится только ещё холоднее.

Пальцы твердые и холодные – кости мертвеца, окованные железом; по венам струится кипяток, а кожу стягивают иглами впивающиеся в тело болты. Речные камни царапают затылок. Адам не помнит, как оказался во льдах, и вспомнить не в силах; но холод, колющий кожу, сводящий с ума, не покидает ни на миг.

Он понимает, что воет, только когда горло сжимает спазм. Неосознанным, вымученным движением подаётся вперёд и скулит, упав на твердый пол – каждый нерв отзывается болью; все кажется – было бы лучше, если бы он себе всю плоть разодрал, до костей добрался зубами – только бы все прекратилось.

Снова ослепляет вспышка за окном – прерывистый свет, будто бьётся у неба беспокойное сердце. Адам с трудом разлепляет глаза и ловит себя на том, что царапает себе грудь – там, где уже темнеют синяки; дышать так тяжело, будто в воздухе – только электричество. 

В этот миг приходит звук, болезненно ввинчивающийся в уши – раскатистый, рокочущий; дребезжат на столе в такт визжащие тарелки. Адам не может поднять руки к голове, боясь нового приступа боли, и продолжает лежать на жёстком полу в неестественно вытянутой позе. Он не помнит, где уснул, и глаза – проклятая синтетика – не привыкают к темноте; снаружи непрекращающимся стоном потоками льется ливень, но больше он сквозь водяную завесу не различает ничего.

Гроза, не понимает и не думает Адам – чувствует каждой оставшейся живой костью, каждым нервом и шрамом каждым: на мысли нет сил. Он не уверен, что дышит, а если и так – то дышит ли он, а не предохраняющая от смерти система имплантов. Больно, будто режут его тупыми скальпелями – изнутри пилят кости, цепляясь за кожу и путаясь в сети нервов.

Нужно встать, бормочет в глубине гудящей грудной клетки застарелый инстинкт самосохранения. Встать и идти вперёд, наощупь, к таблеткам – к облегчению; Адам, пытаясь привстать на локтях, снова заходится в захлебывающемся вое, но повинуется собственным дурным приказам. Сжимаются зубы до скрипа. Кружится голова.

Гроза разрывает тьму и свет на части, смешивая их с водяным потоком в единое мерцающее месиво. Адам встаёт, вцепившись в мягкую обивку – кажется, на диване в гостиной уснул, не пожелав возвращаться в спальню; до лекарств так далеко… Боль кислотой разъедает кожу.

Он делает несколько шагов и почти падает – не то поскользнувшись на прячущейся в темноте бумажке, не то просто не устояв на ногах от дребезга и рокота. Жаль, на помощь позвать некого – любой крик потонет в грохоте грозы; Адам мешком оседает у письменного стола, не в силах продолжать двигаться.

Позвоночник, ощутив опору, взвизгнул болью, будто его из спины пытаются выдрать. Адам морщится, шипит, будто это может унять взбунтовавшееся против него вживленное нутро; дышит прерывисто и тяжело, боясь сделать лишний вдох, и мутным взглядом окидывает пульсирующую светом и звуком комнату. Он не уверен, подводит ли его зрение или действительно всё водопадами струится и волнуется - вот-вот стечет к его ногам расплавленной лавой.

Уже почти скользнув под тяжестью собственного тела на пол, Адам слышит близкий шелест упавшей банки и резким движением тянется за ней; слишком резким – в плечо снова ввинчивается боль. Он жмурит глаза с выступившими слезами и глотает таблетки одну за одной – не глядя, не считая – лишь бы помогло… сигнализируют о чем-то таблички в глазных имплантах, но Адаму уже все равно.

Он замирает, пытаясь вспомнить, когда подействует обезболивающее, но все мысли выбиваются шумом и вибрирующими нервами, и вкусом крови на губах; Адаму начинает казаться, что до конца грозы он не доживёт. Голова гудит от каждого удара молнии – ураган встал будто бы над самым домом, обняв его стеной дождя; Адам готов снова заскулить, сжав виски болезненно холодными пальцами протезов. 

Горло дерет крик, рассудок – осознание, что никакие вопли никто не услышит. Он возводит взгляд к потолку и жмурится; темнота, перемешанная со светом, начинает пугать сильнее, чем тягучая боль во всем теле, и за закрытыми веками видно вспышки – и с закрытыми ушами слышно визг посуды и гром.

Заглушить бы. Заставить из головы уйти, в тишине и в свете оставив; Адаму отчаянно не хватает спокойствия. Он сжимает ладони и бормочет под нос, будто это может помочь:

\- Кто-нибудь… Кто-нибудь!..

Никто не слышит – никого рядом нет; а молчать он уже не может, почти чувствуя, как стеклом в голове звенят импланты, болью отзываясь в мозгах. Кто-нибудь – ответьте, кто-нибудь – услышьте!

\- Дженсен? – Адам вздрагивает, услышав раздраженный и будто испуганный голос Френсиса в ушах. – Какого черта ты мне звонишь? Я на тебя круглосуточно пахать не устраивался…

\- Притчард, - хрипит в ответ Адам, не удивившись почти, что не запомнил, когда набрал его номер – может, какой-нибудь вышедший из-под контроля имплант откликнулся на мутную, несформированную команду, - не отключайся, постой…

\- У нас гроза, - не слыша, кричат в ответ, - говори громче! Тут и без тебя дурдом, вся техника сходит с ума!

\- Говори. Что угодно; не молчи только...

\- Да что за… 

Очередной раскат грома заглушает окончание фразы и заставляет Адама снова завыть от отчаянной боли в искусственных мышцах; но он все не кончается, эхом звеня, волной прокатываясь по зданию – в шум обращая разговор. Адам сжимает зубы от помех в ушах и трясет головой, будто это может помочь – нет даже голоса автоответчика, который мог бы это заглушить.

Город гаснет в безумной грозе:, в последних раз вспыхнув, отключаются фонари; темными, голодными глазами глядят чужие окна других домов. 

Больно. Адам не может даже опереться о стену, лёжа, раскинув руки, на спине и не могучи даже закричать – боль вышибла дух. В стекло барабанят капли; снаружи темно – темно – больно… 

\- Не оставляйте в темноте… 

Когда Адам теряет сознание, ему кажется, что он счастлив.


End file.
